Ron and Harry Share Everything
by crashmailman
Summary: Hi all this is my first attempt at doing something like this so please feel free to comment and tell me what you think and suggestions. I would love a beta read if you would like to help me out This is a story of Ron and Harry Finding out just how good looking there close friend is and Harry to find out just how far Ron and harry will go got lust
1. Chapter 1

It was that time again and Harry was getting looking forward to his 6th year at Hogwarts he couldn't wait to see his best friends Ron and Hermione again and he was on his way. Dumbledore had just him from his aunty and uncles and after one stop he was home, the one place that he was not judged and the one place where his best friends would be, the burrow.

Once harry was inside he greeted mrs weesley who hugged him and said that Ron and Hermione and Ginnie was upstairs in Ron room, Harry walked up all the flights of stairs to get to Ron attic room and pushed open the door.

Harry opened the door before he know it his face was covered by what seemed like hair and all he could hear was "Harry o Harry we where so worried about you ", it was one of his best friends Hermione Granger. When Hermione stepped back and harry had a chance to see her, Harry found his eyes slowly traveling from all over Hermiones body, she was wearing a pair of muggle short jean shorts and a white muggle sleeveless shirt and could see the black straps of her bra. It wasn't as if harry hadn't seen her in something like this before but this time there was something different and he was having trouble taking his eyes away, his eyes slowly rested on Hermiones breasts, "merlin" Harry though he had never notices those before or had he just not looked. Over the summer they had some home grown and not just by a small , a nice round orb shape enough harry though to cub his hand. Harry shock him head a little waiting to know why he was thinking this way about his best friend. Before harry knew it he was starting to get a hard on. Hermione turned to talk to Ginnie and Harrys eyes moved down to Hermiones back and rested on her nice tight firm ass, again harry thought "Merlin why hasn't I notices that before" or was it that she was so often in her robes he just hadn't seen what he was seeing now. Harry looked at Ron to try to take his eyes of Hermione and it seemed Ron knew just what harry had been looking at. As there eyes meet they shard that look only close friends have "Mate I know I know" As he quickly nodded in Hermiones direction. Harry Followed Hermiones legs up and down for a moment and out the corner of his eye he saw Ginnie, well he thought it was Ginnie, she was sitting on one of the beds talking to Hermione, her legs were cross and she was wearing a black short muggle skirt and a white muggle tank top. Harry couldn't believe his eyes he could feel his mouth slowly open and as it did he followed every curve of Ginnies body , he follow her smooth legs all the way to the edge of the skirt , Harry couldn't help wonder what as under it. He then moved his way up her flat tummy and rested of the curve of her chest, he could even see her nipples through her top. Harry couldn't believe what he way seeing he was shore he would have notice if both of these girl where like this the last time he say them. "I mean" Harry thought " I was with Cho last year and I mean Merlin I felt her up enough but my dick never got this hard". Ginnie caught harrys eye and must have seen that he was at her, she did nothing but gave him a little smile and got up and hugged him and Said "it is so good to see you Harry" Harry thought she had notices he Hard on which was now trying to bust out of his muggle jeans, as she pulled herself closer and tighter then she ever had before.

As she was letting Harry go she said to Hermione "I Need to go back to our room to find something, do you mind coming with me" Hermione nodded her agreement ,as the two girls left the room Harry didn't know who it look at and Ron eyes didn't leave Hermiones Ass.

As soon as the door closed Harry and Ron both talked at ones "Merlins Beard did you see Hermione" Harry stopped talking and Ron said "The first time I saw her she was wearing what Ginnie had one today and I almost you know right there and then, I had to make a reason to leave the room while my dick went down a little. Mate I know you where checking out Gin, its ok I know she likes you and I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt her. Ok enough of that please tell me you have your clock?" It took Harry a few moments to take in what Ron had just said about Hermione, his Dick, Ginnie and his Clock. After a few moments Harry said "Mate I know Hermione is well dame hot" and he was about to say " so Is Ginnie" but then he remembered she was his sister and he wouldn't want to hear that, But Harry had a feeling he know what he was going to say and just gave him a little smile". Harry then remembered that Ron asked about the Clock and Harry said "Of course I have the clock why?. As Harry looked at Ron, Ron went A little red and said ask quick as he could so Harry couldn't stop him "mate after what we both just saw I know I would and I sure you would well if you don't its ok and don't hold it agents me but I would love to see what under those short and top but if you don't want to then I don't"

Harry and Ron looked at each other for a few moments and Harry thought "well yea I would love to see Hermione and would also love to see what Ginnie is hiding as well" but know Ron would not want to see his sister like that and final broke the silence "Mate I would love to see what under there, but… would we be bracking her trust? Ron looked at Harry in Deep though and Said "well I guess you could look at it that way but… she wont know if we are under the clock and its not like we are going to do anything if she finds out we could say it is for our education to learn more about girl" Even though he said this with a little grin, Harry had to admit he wanted nothing more at the moment then to see well not just Hermione but how Ginnie looked" So he said to Ron "Ok mate lets do it.

So for the next 10 mins before the girls came back Ron and Harry talked about the when and the how. Just before they came back in Ron said that Hermione had a bath each night at the time without fail 6:15pm on the dot. They decided that the following night they would make a reason to go upstairs at 6:00 get Harrys clock and go wait in the bath room for Hermione to come in.

That night when Harry went bed he lay there in the dark thinking about what Ron and him where going to do the following night and couldn't take his mind off what Hermione and Ginnie had on just before they went to bed. In his minds eye he could see Hermione in her pink short night dress he could see the sharp of her breast though it and he could swear that it was a little see through and could just make out her white panities and her bra-less breast and nippes. Ginnie wasn't much better she had a lacy blue night shorts and very light white tank top very much the same as the one she had one during the day the only difference was that he could tell she wasn't wearing a bra as he could see her breast nice and lose and could very easily see her nipples. Harry could sware she knew he was looking as each time he would take a quick look she would adjust herself or make a reason to move, site up quickly so her nice round boobs would just bounce ever so slightly. This made Harry Disk so hard and had to do everything he could to hide it. Just before they went to bed there was one time where she came to sit beside him but George sat there first, so she as friends do some time sat on his lap, she knew there was no way she couldn't know he had the biggest hard on ever. After about 5 mins Harry could feel it starting to go down and he though "Thanks Merlin" but Ginnie did something he didn't expect she moved her ass but so no one could see very slowly but very derlibrity on Harrys hard on Harrys Dick and within a few moments it was hard as a rock again. Ginnie stopped and could swear even though he was looking at the back of her head , could see a little smile on Ginnies face.

When she got off Harry as quick as he could went under his covers this was to cover his hard on and for some reason so did Ron , well Harry thought Ron wouldn't have taken his eyes of Hermione all night. Both girls said good night at the same time turned off the lights and harry heard ron say "Mate this is going to be a long hard summer, no pun indented" Harrys Hard on seemed like it would never go away and was thinking a cold bath would do the trick. He could hear Ron snoring and knew he was sleeping, Harry slowly got up and out of habbit took his clock and slowly made his way out the door and towards the bath room. Before he go to far he could another door open and heard Ginnie say "Hermione is just to hot I need to take a quick bath" Without thinking Harry covered his-self with his clock, this was just in time before ginnie turned towards him. He moved Quick agents the wall and just in time as Ginnie walked past, she was still warning the Hot PJs she was wearing but her sholders where overed by a summer dressing gown, which was mostly see though anyway but he could see her boobs bounce slowly as she walked past him and her small was like a drug and harry quickly and quietly followed her in to the bath room.


	2. Harrys First Glance

Ginnie walked in the bathroom and unbeknown to her harry followed covered in his clock, he quietly moved himself to the corner and check that the clock was covering him completely , he did have a thought in the back of him head that he didn't think that she would mind that he was in here but he didn't want to test that. Harry didn't know what he was feeling as he watch Ginnie turn the taps in the bath, he was scared but existed at the same time. He watch every move she made, and as she bent over to check the water in the bath he had a great view, through the summer night gown he could clearly see he nice firm ass, he could see both cheeks so clear "Ooo Merlin" Harry said under his breath. Ginnie stood back up and removed he dressing gown and lifed her shirt over hee head. It took harry a few moment to work out what just happened and what he was looking at. It was ginnie standing in Fount of him half naked . Her boobs harry thought they were so much better than he had imagined. They were so perkey and without knowing it harry moved his hand down to his dick and started rubbing it. Harry was looking at Ginnie breast they were not huge but it was all harry could do not to rip of the clock and go over there and start touching them. She had perfect little pink nipples well Harry though they where but had not seen many of them before, while he was watching, ginnie nipples started to get hard. It was only now harry noticed that he was rubbing his Dick and tried to stop but he could bring himself to do it. Then the moment final comes ginnie started to take off her shorts it wasn't slow but harry thought she didn't know anyone was watching, he still followed them down her smooth sexy legs and she flicked them away with her foot they landed just a few Centimetres away from where harry was standing when he looked back up there was ginnie bending over checking the water in just black lace panties and she was about to remove them she had one hand in the water and the other pulling them down from one side. Harry could see them move down her hip left hip and start to revile he left ass cheek, she moved her hand around and pulled down the other side, her black panties dropped to the ground and Ginnie was standing in front of Harry naked. Ginnie stood up and turn around as if she had heard something and Harry had a full view of her young and beautiful naked body, it was beyond anything he had ever had dreamed. She lifted both hear arms to put her hair in a ponytail and harry watch in lust as her boobs bounced up and jiggled he followed her body down as her tommy, moved his eye over her how her body curved in both sides and to her hips. He body was so toned and harry was not surprised his eyes then moved her Pussy, harry had been wanting to see this the most he couldn't take it there was her pussy it looked like she shaved a little as the hair but he could see still she it was flaming red , harry couldn't believe it he could see her little pussy lips. They were a light pink and tight, it was all He could do not to cum in his pants there and then , he pussy lips looked so soft so pink harry thought, he was flighting the over whelming urge to lay her on the floor and open her legs and slowly lick that soft pink little pussy. Harry Dick was so hard it would fit in his pants, he slowly took them down as he watch Ginnie get in the bath.

One foot touched and then the next, harry could hear Ginnie moan lightly "O Merlin that feels so good" Harry had gone from slowly pulling his dick to now at pace and he quickly had to stop him self as he knew if he kept going he would moan and cum right there but her knew that he wanted to wait to the right time.

Ginnie had her hand on the side of the both and was now lowing herself slowly in to the water, the water was slowly covering her sexy body, Harry watched as the cool water slowly creaped over Ginnies Pussy, her perfect pink pussy the water must have been cool as she moaned even loader "oooooo Merlin I needed this". As she lowered herself more in to the water Harry followed it past her sweet beautiful pussy up past her belly button and as she lay back in the water slowly covered her perfect round and perky tits


End file.
